Motor vehicle powertrain systems typically incorporate a number of components for transferring mechanical power from an internal combustion engine prime mover and its associated transmission to vehicle drive wheels. These elements, particularly in applications where rear axle drive wheels are driven via a front mounted engine, typically include a propeller shaft running longitudinally underneath the floor pan of the vehicle from the engine and transmission assembly at the front of the vehicle to a rear axle differential. As is typical for such systems, the propeller shaft includes one or more flexible joints such as conventional so-called universal joints (or U-joints), or more sophisticated articulating connections known as constant velocity joints (CVJ). A CVJ provides a smooth rotational output when an angle is formed between its input and output shaft members which contributes to reducing noise and vibration issues. This is distinguishable from conventional U-joints which induce powertrain vibrations inherent in their operation of off-axis conditions.
During the assembly of a motor vehicle it is desirable to provide fast, straightforward assembly processes which inherently enhance quality and reliability. For all components for motor vehicle applications, low-cost is a primary design criterian.